


For Your Entertainment

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Song fic, right brain/left brain ships, this is an attempt at solving writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Whenever writing gets really hard I end up sharing one of my song fic ideas thats been rolling around in my head for months and that I can’t not picture when I hear the song. It’s not a whole lot but.. Stuff like this helps me unblock the real writing most of the time.  I’m basically gonna lay out the concept and then just put the lyrics.
Kudos: 13





	For Your Entertainment

Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment

I’m just picturing a bored day around the mindscape or apartment, so the dramatic right brain boys put on a little show for their left brain boyfriends. So the ships are whatever floats your boat in the combination of (Intrulogical/Demus/Intruxiety) + (Logince/Roceit/Prinxiety) + (Intruality/Moceit/Moxiety) so just.. pick a ship from each one so everyone has a boy. Anyway. 

So just picture it, maybe listen to the song. They put on a dramatic little show for them, just dancing around (maybe with chairs or suspended stuff or poles or whatever also floats your boat, skimpy dramatic outfits and feather boas and props) and they sing while they do it. And everyone is _reaaaal_ gay about it. 

The lyrics break down like this:   
( ) - Patton  
{ } - Roman   
[ ] - Remus  
  
—

[So hot  
Out the box  
Can you pick up the pace?] - Remus  
{Turn it up  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?} - Roman  
[Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby] - Remus

{Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display} - Roman  
[I told ya I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name] - Remus

(No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over) - Patton

{Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?} - Roman  
['Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment] - Remus

(Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment) - Patton

(It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control) - Patton  
[Take the pain] - Remus  
{Take the pleasure} - Roman  
(I'm the master of both) - Patton  
~Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul~ Logan’s ship probably   
[I'm a work ya 'til you're totally blown] - Remus

(No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over) - Patton

{Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?} - Roman  
['Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment] - Remus

(Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment) - Patton

Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Entertainment  
Oh oh... Oh entertainment  
I'm here for your entertainment - All 

{Oooohhh Do you like what you see?} - Roman  
[Wooooaaaahhhh Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaam] - Remus

{Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?} - Roman  
['Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment] - Remus

(Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet   
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat) - Patton   
I'm here for your entertainment - All 


End file.
